Withered Roses Revival
by DecompositionBeauty
Summary: You, after moving to Japan, follow a boring and tiring daily routine. Your life, however, is about to change when you meet and fall in love with your favorite J-rocker, Ruki...
1. Chapter 1

~**_DecompositionBeauty~_**

**~_Withered Roses Revival_~**

~**Chapter 01/??**

_~You x Ruki__~  
_

_

* * *

_

_Notes: _

_ 1. Place your name in the gap (____). _

_ 2. The story is narrated by **you**._

_ 3. The sentences in italic are your thoughts._

_ 4. The words in bold are the ones emphasized by the speakers._

_

* * *

  
_

~March 16th~

_It's been a whole month since I came to Japan. My parents thought that I wouldn't be able to make it here, that "I wasn't ready to face the world, especially the Japanese people, with their prejudices for people of other nationalities than theirs." that were my father's exact words. OK, he had a point. The Japanese people are not known for their hospitality towards foreigners. "We'll be waiting for you, my dear. Don't worry if things don't work out the way you want. We'll miss you." my mom's last words, a tear and a hug was her goodbye to me, before I enter the plane..._

_Fortunately, they had been wrong. It wasn't easy to adjust to the Japanese daily routine, and I did had some little difficulties in understanding Japanese at first, but, now, everything was settled. I had rented a little apartment and found a job. Actually, they were two. _

_On the weekdays, I worked at an H&M shop in Tokyo and on the weekends I took care of the dogs of people that were on holidays or something like that. Of course, I could never look after more than 2 dogs at the same time, but there was no need to worry about that, since there weren't many people who trusted their dogs to me._

"Um....excuse me" a girl dressed in a sweet lolita outfit said, interrupting my thoughts.

"How can I help you?" I answered with a warm smile.

"I'm looking for the dress in the showcase, please" she replied.

"Are you talking about the pink dress? Or maybe the one with the red polka?"

"The pink one"

"Follow me, please" I said and I led her to the dresses section of the shop.

"We also have it in gray, black, baby blue, yellow and lime green. Would you prefer any of these colors?" I asked politely.

"Hmm...yes, the baby blue, please. It's a gift for my best friend." she said.

"That's a perfect choice. This dress is adorable. I'm sure she's going to love it."

"I hope so." she said and giggled.

_Ah..I don't even remember how many times I had wished to be one of those girls, who giggled all the time, who seemed to always be happy. They looked a bit stupid, but, I wouldn't mind being stupid, as long as I could be happy. I'm not sure why, but, since I was a teenager, I've withdrawn into my world. I haven't had any friends, except of 2 or 3, just on the surface. And, about boyfriends, I've had 2, I think, who got bored of me eventually and letft me alone. Everyone would get bored of me. I think it's because I don't speak much, I'm a rather quiet person, and, unlike others, silence doesn't make me feel uncomfortable ; I enjoy it. Same with the darkness. Unless I have a work to do, like write something or put some make-up on, I have the lights off. After years of practice, I can see pretty well in the dark. Another thing that makes people think I'm weird. What's more, I can never sleep for more than 5 hours, usually going to bed at 23.00 and waking up at 4.30...I really like watching the sun rise, slowly illuminating my dark room with sunbeam..._

"Um....miss?" the girl said.

_There I was, daydreaming again...I wonder when this will stop. It's very frustrating._

"I'm so sorry, would you like something else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

"We thank you." I smile at her._ At least, now, it's easier for me to fake a smile. I've practiced a lot and those who don't know me well, can't tell that it's not real._

I walked with her to the pay office and asked Yuriko to wrap it up with our new multicolored sheet for wrapping presents. She smiled at me. I thanked her and returned near the entrance of the shop, ready to help another customer.

_We don't have many customers today. I wonder why..._

_ One more hour is left for the shop to close. And then, Saturday is coming...I'll have to look after Hera, the large pitbull of my neighbor. He has gone to Okinawa to visit his parents. I find it so difficult to handle her when I take her for a walk. She's very strong. But I love her. Despite her size, she looks like a little angel to me. I always loved dogs..._

"Hey ______, what's up?" Yuriko had left the pay office and come here.

"I'm thinking about the weekend..." I answer with a sigh.

"You have to look after a dog again, ne?" she says in a playful tone.

"Yes, but, I don't care about that."

"I think you need to do something interesting for once. Escape your routine. Right?" she winks to me.

"Do you have anything in mind?" I answer, pretending to be in the same happy and playful mood she's in.

"You know, I got the job in the magazine I wanted! I'm officially a reporter of J.F.P.L (Japan's Famous People's Lifestyles)!!Isn't it great?" she says loudly and claps her hands cheerfully.

"That's great news, Yuriko-chan! Congrats!" I smile at her and put my happy mask on.

"This Sunday I have to go to a party full of J-rockers and guess what!!!!!!"

"Alice Nine is going to be there?" I ask, already knowing the answer._ Yuriko is mad about Alice Nine_.

"YES!!!!But, there's more to it....guess which **other** band is going to be there...." she says in a melodious tone.

I look at her puzzled.

"**The GazettE** of course!!!"

"You're so lucky, Yuriko-chan" I say in a surprised tone, as there was no band in the world I loved more than the GazettE. There were my mentors, those who helped me overcome all my obstacles during my adolescence, especially Ruki-sama with his lyrics.

"So?" she asks impatiently.

"So?" I pose the same question, wondering what she's thinking.

"Are you coming or not?" she asks hopping from impatience. _Sometimes she's acting childish, but not in an obnoxious way._

"Wow...Umm..." I start, trying to find my voice while thinking how it would be like to be so close to them.

"Thank you for the invitation, I wish I could join you, but I have to look after Hera, remember?" I said, without being able to hide the sadness in my voice and face.

"Aw, don't be silly _____-chan! You can take her with you and tie her chain around a tree! Please!!!! It's my first time interviewing a famous person, and, with Alice Nine around, there are many chances that I faint...Please?"

_She **would** faint for sure. Yuriko is a very hyper person, and, when she's too happy, she can easily pass out. That would be bad for her job, too..._

"OK, but I've nothing to wear...." I say staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, _____-chan! I have a thousand evening dresses! I'm sure we can find someone of your taste!" she says cheerfully.

_She's right. Yuriko has a whole wardrobe full of evening dress and just loves to give advices to people on how they should dress, doing their hair and so. She would be a pretty good stylist._

"Thank you so much." I say and hug her.

"Look at the time! We should close the shop. Come at my place tomorrow morning, OK? It's going to be so great!" she says in sheer excitement.

"OK, see you tomorrow then" I reply with a smile.

_I felt really happy for the first time in years. "The power of the GazettE"_ I reminded to myself and an honest wide smile appeared on my face. For the first time, I was sure for one thing: _"Tomorrow is going to be a marvelous day!"_

_Nothing could go wrong, right?_

**End of 1st Chapter**~

* * *

_Author's Message:_ _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. The idea came to me just yesterday, and I thought I should give it a try and write down my thoughts. The title "Withered Roses Revival" is about Ruki and you. Both of you_ (**_Roses_**), _depressed, alone and treaten unfairly by life _(**_Withered_**),_ find each other, share your loneliness and pain and regain your stolen happiness_ (**_Revival_**).


	2. Chapter 2

March 18th

Knock knock!

That must be Tomado-san with Hera. They've come earlier than they usually do.

"Good morning Tomado-san. Hello Hera."

"Good morning ___-chan. I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. See you on Sunday evening. Thank you." he says so quickly that it took me some seconds to understand the words.

"Sure. You're welcome" I answer a couple of seconds later and I smile at him.

"Behave yourself, Hera. Daddy loves you" he says to his large bull-dog while hanging me its chain and starts climbing down the stairs without hesitating.

"Welcome back Hera. How have you been?" I ask the bull-dog and free her from her chain.

I find it a lot easier to be around animals, and especially dogs, because I don't have to conceal my depression, especially to the dogs that can understand my feelings from the moment they see me and try to make me feel better by licking my hands and face. Their pure love and affection are like a blanket that's permanently placed on my heart, warming her a bit. I haven't felt the actual warm coming **from** my heart for a long time now...

I kneel and hug Hera in order to warm my heart a bit more. As much as I love hugs, so little do I get them.

"Today we'll go to a party, Hera" I say and pat her.

"There are going to be many famous people. And the GazettE...so **behave yourself**." I repeat Tomado-san's words, sit on the sofa and turn the TV on .

Several minutes passed, maybe an hour, I can't remember -I had fallen asleep. I'd stayed up all night, being too nervous to get the slightest bit of sleep. And 1suddenly:"", my alarm clock is ringing. I have to get ready and go to Yuriko-chan's home.

* * *

"Hello ____-chan" she greets me as she opens the door.

"Hi, Yuriko-chan" I greet her back.

"Oh my, you look awful! What has happened to your eyes? Why on earth did you have to stay awoken **last** night, out of all nights?" she said in an angry voice.

"And what is this giant? Don't tell me that's Hera. How will you be able able to control **that**?" she continued.

"She's very obedient, she won't cause us any trouble" I answer calmly.

"Hmm, if you say so...Thank God, I haven't forgotten to buy new concealer. I'm going to make you look gorgeous. Follow me." she says and starts walking.

I follow her to a huge room full of pink : pink walls, pink furniture, pink lamps, pink teddy bears, pink, pink, pink...I thought I would faint, or even worse, vomit.

"So, how do you like my room?" she asks with a high-pitched voice.

"It's....good. It's really good" I lie to her politely.

"Thanks" she shows me a smile.

I try to smile back, but fail a bit.

"Now, look what I've found for you."

Oh God, I hope it's not pink...please, not pink...

"Tadaaa!" she says and shows me a beautiful dress.

I've never seen more beautiful a dress....black with lacy black flowers on the torso...amazing...

"wow" I say in amazement.

"It's...beautiful" I manage to spell out in astonishment.

"He he, I was sure you'd like it! It's exactly your taste, isn't it?" she says happily.

"Aw, thank you so much Yuriko-chan" I say and hug her.

"That's what friends are for." she answers widening her smile even more.

"Fist of all, we have to work on your skin. Go take a bath, OK?" she says and leads me to the bathroom.

"But, I had a shower this morning..."

"Did you use all THESE, too?" she asks showing me all those little colorful bottles laying near the bath tub. There were so many, that I thought I was transferred to a spa center or something similar.

"um, no..definitely not.." I say, looking down.

"I thought so. Now, take the water is ready and all, I've used some ethereal oils already...When you've finished bathing, apply a small amount of the cream in these 3 bottles" she shows me 3 white little white bottles.

"These will moiturize your skin, make it smooth and glowing. It will also make your skin smell like chocolate" she explains their use.

"Chocolate? From what I remember we're not going to a cannibals' party, right?"

"Ha ha. Always funny. " she laughs out loud.

"I've also brought you a pair of towels and pyjamas, so that you change into them after your bath." she says and shows me a pile of clothes rested on the floor.

"Just do whatever I said, OK?" she blinks to me and closes the door as she leaves the room.

Even though I do use a moisturizing cream now and then, I'm not really into these kind of products...Especially since moving to Japan, I can't afford buying whatever is not essential. That doesn't mean, of course, that I don't take care of myself, I just don't do it to that extent.

Anyway, a good bath would relax my nerves a bit...

* * *

"There you are! See? I told you you'd need a **right** bath. You look great!" she greets me the moment I step out of the bath room.

She's already put her make up on and done her hair.

"You really look great, too, Yuriko-chan" I compliment her wholeheartedly.

"Aw, thanks" she smiles to me and continues "now, sit on this chair, close your eyes, and let me do my magic" she giggles.

"Alright, I trust you" I tell her hoping that I won't regret it. After all, Yuriko-chan was right about the style of the dress, according to my taste, why not with the hair style too?

In the worst situation, I'll wash my hair again and just straighten it.

"Ready!" she shouts confronting me after several minutes of deathly silence.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask still frightened a bit.

"Mhm."

I open my eyes slowly and see my face in the mirror more beautiful than ever. It seemed to be gleaming, so soft...She had put make up on it, but, still, my face seemed so natural...Like my lips were this color by nature, my face flawless, my eye lashes so big...all by nature...

My hair was blinging (probably with some kind of glitter) but not too much... Half of it was put up, without a single hair touching my face and the other half was curly, left down.

I looked so perfect...like a doll...

"So? Do you like it?" Yuriko asks impatiently.

"I..love it...I look..."

"Amazing, right?" she says and giggles.

"Now, all that's left, is the dress and the shoes. Here you are." she says and hands me the dress and the shoes.

"I'll be waiting" she blinks to me and leaves the bedroom.

I put the dress on carefully and then the shoes. I look at the mirror, unable to recognize the girl in it. She looks like she has come straight from a fairytale, so beautiful is she. I stand still for several moments, staring at the girl in front me...

"Nee, ___-chan, are you ready get?" Yuriko-chan's voice interrupts my daydreaming.

"Um...yes...sorry...come in" I answer.

"Wow, don't you look gorgeous!" she compliments me and smiles.

"And all these thanks to you, Yuriko-chan. I owe you." I answer with a smile and hug her lightly.

"He he, thank you." she hugs me back.

"Now, let's go or else we're gonna be late. And I guess you don't want to waste a single minute away from the GazettE, do you?" she teases me.

"You already know the answer. Let's go!" I grab my little black purse and leave the apartment.

After a 20 minutes' drive, we finally arrive at the place where the party is be held. Yuriko parks the car at the parking area next to the building and we hurry inside.

To my suprise, the hall is empty. What is going on?

"You don't expect to see anyone here, do you?" she says.

"Um, actually I do...Where's everyone?" I ask puzzled.

"At the garden, of course. Come on, let's go!" she drags me happily outside.

To my suprise, the garden is filled with famous J-rockers. All of the J-rockers I know are here, but most are uknown to me. Still, I can't find my most favorite ones...I wonder if something has happened to them...

"____-chan! Wake up! You'll have time to look for them later!" Yuriko suggests as if she could hear my thoughts.

"Let's go to find a tree for Hera."

I follow her through the J-rockish crowd and finally stop at a remoted area of the garden. I spot a big tree some meters away from me when Yuriko says:

"Erm...____-chan...Look!"

I turn my head and face Aoi, Kai and Ruki...I almost forget how to breathe, and start feeling a bit nauseous, but try to listen to their conversation:

Aoi : "I hope the other too hurry up. When I called Uruha, he'd said he was still doing hir gair...God, why has that man take SO long to get ready?"

Kai: "I don't know, but he'd better come soon. We look as if the band has split up!"

Ruki: "I think I can see Reita's car over there..."

And then I stopped having any communication with reality, as they were passing in front of me and -unfortunately- Hera...

It all happened in an istant moment:

Hera's chain escaped from my hand and she run towards Ruki-sama barking all the way along, forcing him to the ground and trying like a maniac to tear the pocket of his jacket apart.

Kai, Aoi and Yuriko couldn't believe what they were seeing and were left with their mouth open. I was hurrying red-faced towards Ruki-sama and yelling to Hera, trying to get her off him, while Ruki-sama was doing his best to avoid her bites.

I grab her chain and try to pull her of Ruki-sama but with no luck. Aoi comes to help me and we finally manage to free Ruki.

"I'm so sorry. I really am sorry. It's all my fault. Please, accept my humble apologies. I'd never thought this could happen...I...I ...- and I start crying, while keeping my head down, as I wasn't brave enough to look at him, straight I his eyes. So, instead, I was talking to his shoes, actually, soaking his shoes with my tears.

" It's O.K, don't worry about it" Ruki answers to me.

"Just make sure you can control you dog next time." he adds and takes a dog-chocolate bar and throws it at Hera.

"Why on earth do you carry dog-chocolate with you?" Aoi asks.

"I must have forgoten it from the last time I used this jacket. I think me and Koron had gone to the park for a walk." Ruki answers.

I still couldn't lift my head and stop my tears.

"Why could I do to make it up to you?" I ask, knowing that there was I could do for him. He had everything we wanted, and if he wanted something more, I could never afford it. I had 2 jobs, at a clothes shop of a famous American brand and was teaching my native language to a group of kids on some afternoons. I needed my money so that I could pay my college studies.

It seems that Ruki was thinking about all these because he said:

"There's no need to make up to me. I've already forgiven you. But, what about joining us to the party?" he says and I stand there with wide eyes, unable to understand his kind nature. So, all the fanfics about how bitchy Ruki-sama is were wrong? Or, maybe he woke up well...

"Um...thank you so much for your offer." I say while blushing and smile to him.

At that moment, Uruha and Reita come.

"Hiya guys. What's up?" Reita says, with a lot of energy, as I would expect from him.  
"Good evening." Uruha greets his fellow members.

The others greet them back.

"I'm pretty sure you know us all, but we don't know your name yet." Ruki turns his head back to face me.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry for being rude." I answer blushing for once more.

"I'm ___, it's a great honor to meet you" I add.

"Nice to meet you, too" Ruki answers and all the Gazeboys start to walk towards the J-rockish crowd.

"What are you waiting for? Go with them!" Yuriko-chan almost shouts at me.

"But, what about you?" I ask worrying about leaving her alone.

"Don't worry about me!" she answers as if she could hear my thoughts.

"I'll be more than fine! I'll interview alice nine! Have fun!" she says and leaves.

"You too!" and I start walking towards the Gazeguys.


End file.
